Drabbles Collection
by MissJuliet
Summary: Drabbles revolving around Artemis and Holly.
1. Sky

**I started writing drabbles, because I got rid of writer's block and inspiration hit me right between the eyes.  
This drabble is the first one. More to follow, albeit they are not connected.  
Reviews will be appreciated, but of course you don't have to submit any. #hides Holly's neutrino behind her back# This neutrino? I don't even know how to use a blaster.  
-MJ.  
Disclaimer: Guess who owns them. You can try three times.**

**Sky**

Stars, hovering on a dark sky, a shade brighter than his icy blues.

He lowered his eyes to see auburn spikes. Then scanned her sharp features, hazel eyes, feeling like falling into abyss, approaching the core of Earth.

And her lips, like stars. Enticing, and so close, but inaccessible.

_Would you dare to reach for the stars? _Said a quiet voice in his head.

Artemis leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers, his silky raven-black hair tickling her skin.

And he dared.

He was the first human who touched the sky and gained the stars. His own stars, his dreams.

When they broke the kiss, Holly shaped with her finger his usually faint pink lips, now slightly reddened. Artemis closed his eyes as she placed her palm on his cheek, stroking the sensitive skin.

And the stars has fallen on him once again.


	2. Falling Darkness

**Another drabble. And I write such things after a nice, joyful walk.  
I killed one character. Mean, I know.  
-MJ**

**  
**

**Falling darkness**

Artemis was placed in probably the most clichéd scenery in the world – he was sitting on the grounds surrounding Fowl Manor, watching the sun setting bloodily behind the trees. They seemed to be burning in the light.

He kept thinking of her. He couldn't stop. She was lovely, with red auburn hair, pointed ears and eyes – one her own, and one his, cold, but with a spark of heat.

It has been five years since they have returned from Hybras, and three years since he has told her that for him she had always been much more than a friend, and that he loved her. And she loved him too.

Artemis still could feel the taste of their kisses – chocolate, pepper, something significant only for Holly.

And wow she was gone. He felt as he had been torn into two pieces – and one was missing forever.

Holly died because the other person – "sharp like a samurai sword" – could not bear Artemis Fowl loving someone else than Wonderful Miss Paradizo. Young Fowl knew who was the one to blame. The others were convinced it was just an accident.

Raven-haired boy wondered how sharp his look could be called. Sharper than any samurai sword in the world, he was sure.

_I will avenge her.__Guilty will be obliterated, destroyed. She won't regret she was born… She won't have time to think about nothing but her pain_, he thought. _No one messes with Artemis Fowl or harms the ones he loves and remains unpunished._

Darkness was falling on the sky and in his heart.


	3. Full Of Fire

**Yeah. Next one.  
Enjoy.  
**

_Full Of Fire_

Lips so hot that they should not even leave stains; so hot that they seem to melt the bare skin.

Hands so cold, icy, almost creating freezing diamonds of snowflakes, but with a hidden warmth, waiting to burst.

Pure fire entwined with frozen flame, escaping and eventually setting free from bonds of coldness.

Fire destroys.

And it means it changes.

She created the better side of him, she unbounded his emotions. She showed him how to burn, not only freeze.

So now they can burn each other in their own fire. Love fire.


	4. Passive

**Here we go. I was inspired to write this by a song, 'Can't take it'. I'm not even sure why.  
It's Artemis' point of view, by the way. But I'm convinced you could figure it out.**_  
-MJ _

_Passive_

I've made my decision. Finally. She was pretty, and she was a genius, almost as intelligent as me. Probably the most fantastic human girl in the world, and I was the only one who could have had her.  
But being Artemis Fowl II makes me an extraordinary person, who doesn't fall in love with a human.  
No, the one I love is faerie.  
I tried to convince myself that this feeling will fade away, if I keep repeating that I like Minerva instead of Holly. And I made sure about it everyone. Everyone except myself.  
She's my best friend. I know how fragile it is now, while keeping my feelings at bay. Several words could destroy the whole relationship we've being building through all these years. Although I will tell her someday what I really feel, when the pressure of emotions will become too high.  
Not long time ago I had let Minerva into my life and allowed her to create some kind of relationship. But I have always been passive, avoiding anything that might have involved some engagement. She knew I've been spending – and enjoying – more time with Holly than with her. But she had too little pride and too big crush on me to end it.  
Holly was the one who felt like a drug for my mind, addicting it and breaking my heart.  
I've had enough of denying.  
Now I can whisper what I feel into the night, and later, scream them out loud.  
Because today  
_I  
_Broke a heart.


	5. Cherry Blossom

**Spring was in bloom, fruit trees were in bloom, and that was enough for me to write. I don't own Garden Of Five Surprises, it belongs to Terry Pratchett. **_  
_

_Cherry Blossom_

Cherry trees. In bloom for short period of time, fleeting pink flowers dancing with the leaves, but inevitably passing.  
It begun in the rain of delicate petals, touching their skin as butterflies and quickly flying away, like their kisses, gentle and slow, but with more passion to come. That's where it's supposed to end, when the fragile flowers fall to the ground.  
But impudent genii and tempered faerie don't play by the rules; they always break them. Their love is like cherry blossom in the Garden Of Five Surprises, always in bloom. And though mortal, everlasting.  
And the eternity has the scent of cherry blossom.


	6. Words

**I found some quote about words. And I was reading _The Truth_ by Terry Pratchett, when the idea came to my mind. And here's the result.  
Reviews would be very appreciated. Really. And this button at the bottom of the page... It doesn't bite, you have my word ;)  
-MJ**

**  
**

_W O R D S_

I'd like to speak the truth, but I can't. I have to veal my emotions with words, despite the burden of doing so.  
I'd like to speak my love, speak the words straight from my heart, but I don't know that words _you _have in _your_ heart.

I'd like you to say several single words and change my life. And your life. You've led me out of darkness, but another one is coming. Darkness of stored emotions, concealed by words.

I've learnt that gold is no power at all, comparing to words. Words have unimaginable power. They can change more that acts.  
Words I'd really like to speak would amend everything in our lives. And I am not brave enough to face the bad consequences, to use the power of words I'd like to say, because it can be destructive or creative. And I don't want to obliterate _anything _that is between us. I _can't _risk.

And when I think I dare to speak, my heart feels so vulnerable it takes a step back. I'm afraid that words will always obscure another ones.  
I'd like to speak to you the most beautiful words in the world.

But I don't, because you're hiding your genuine words too.


	7. Chocolate

**And now for something completely different, random and fluffy.  
****Enjoy.  
-MJ**

_C H O C O L A T E_

When Holly entered the study, Artemis was sitting in one of the navy blue armchairs, slowly devouring a piece of dark chocolate. The whole Lindt bar was lying on a glass table between the two armchairs.  
Holly placed herself in the second remaining armchair and not saying a word, scowled at Artemis. He darted her with his vampire smile and a hint of horny glare.  
Elfin girl reached for chocolate, her eyes never leaving Artemis'. He was eating chocolate in very encouraging way.  
Holly's mouth filled with melting chocolate bliss. _Almost like Artemis' tongue,_ she thought. Absent-mindedly, she licked her lips and too late realized how it had to look.  
Artemis leaned over the table and kissed her. Their lips and tongues entwined with dark chocolate, and its taste did not fade away until they broke their kiss, bittersweet like Lindt bar.  
Young Fowl pecked Holly's cheek with his lips, slowly wandering down her neck, leaving chocolate stains.

"Are you still angry?" he mumbled.

"I cannot be angry for the very long time with a person, from who's chest I'd licked chocolate sauce off." Responded Holly.

"I didn't know it won't be enough for _your_ chest. I will buy more for the afternoon, I promise."

"Stop babbling, Mud Boy." said Holly, picking another piece of chocolate.

"Mud Man" remarked Artemis. "I'm formally 20." He took the chocolate from Holly's fingers with his teeth, and caught her lips in a desirous kiss.

Soon, the found themselves in chocolate-flavoured heaven.

**There's one more thing – I need a new beta-reader. If English is your native language, and you like correcting other people's mistakes, pm me ;)**


	8. So Close

**Yes. I submitted a new drabble. Pretty plotless, as usually.  
Have fun.  
Oh, and I don't own lyrics in italics. They belong to Metallica.**

_S O _

_C L O S E_

Imagine a wide meadow.  
Imagine that there's someone walking.  
She is pecking trifles of grass with her palm as she walks in the emerald ocean, wind playing with her red auburn hair. Like _him_.  
She picks up a daisy and brushes her lips with it, like he did on the very same meadow.  
She throws the daisy at an invisible person and smiles. Just like not so many years ago.  
The years remaining until her death seem to be never-ending. It's going to be a long time.  
She sighs.  
The truth is, that they lived together long. Incredibly long, due to the magic he had stolen. With the magic, he had stolen a half of a millennium of life – that's the advantage of being a human-fairy hybrid.  
And she smiles again.

_So close, no matter how far…_

Because she knows he's waiting for her, waiting not so far away – a shadow-breadth away.


	9. A Broken Perfection

**A/N: Okay, here goes a drabble for you. Don't expect any updates in the upcoming 2 weeks, because I leave on holiday. Oh, and thanks to Shannon for beta.  
**_  
_

_A_ _BROKEN_

_P E R F E C T I O N_

_In a perfect world this could never happen. _

I can't say I lost you because I had never had you.  
She has possessed your mind, body and heart, fully since that winter. She still does and she'll never let go.  
I figured out the words you had said. I know what she had said back, as I had been watching you through the window.  
And later, she asked you.  
For three of us it was a short while, but every moment includes eternity. Eternity of joy and love for you two. Painful eternity of disappointment for me.  
Your raven-black hair, your skin almost as white as snow, lips red like blood because of kisses you two shared, your vampire smiles. All for her from then.  
She even dared to speak to you in _my own_ language. Provoking and hurting deeply.

_Seras-tu mon Blanc-Neige?_ She beamed.

You smiled back. _Naturallement, ma chérie._

It is your imperfect fairytale now, with ever after, happy enough for you both.We could have made a perfection. _Perfect_ perfection. But maybe perfection is not what you want.  
We've met each other too late. The bond between you and her had already been created.

I didn't give up the fight for you because I had never begun any. I wouldn't have won anyway.  
I'd like to hate you, for everything. For your indifference towards me, for love towards her, but I can't hate you. For loving is no cause for hatred.

If she's broken, you're always by her side. If she's not, you're there too. You always care about her.

Now I'm broken - _heart_broken – and you don't care.


End file.
